


Teeth Rich

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Post Movie Setting, Tooth Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, of the idol group EXO, has beautiful teeth. Toothiana is a big fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo: "oral fixation" (ie a tooth fetish) and cottoncandy_bingo: "new experiences". (Set after the Rise of the Guardians movie, so implicit spoilers.)
> 
> I walked out of the cinema thinking that this crossover needed to happen.

Toothiana doesn't visit every child, every tooth to be collected. For so long, in fact, she hadn't visited anyone in person at all. There was administration to be done and organisation and, well, as queen of the tooth fairies, Toothiana did feel responsible for making sure the whole shebang ran exactly how it should, with every child who left a tooth waking up to a coin or a sweet or a present. A big responsibility, right? It was rewarding in a different way than visiting individual girls and boys, but not less.

Except the whole thing this round with Pitch, and going out with North and Aster and Sandy and Jack to gather the teeth herself, that brought back such wonderful memories for Toothiana-- and made new, fantastic ones, too, that she'd decided to put herself back on the rota. Sure, it is important to make new memories about what kids are actually like today, not just remember what children were like way back when. But it is also important to remember to take time for herself, to take the time to remember why Toothiana herself had dedicated her life to collecting and protecting children's teeth. 

So now, she makes time to visit _some_ children, both the ones whose adorable, little incisors and canines and molars had dropped out or knocked out or pulled out-- and the ones who were too old to still have teeth left to fall, but who continued to believe. For them, a tooth fairy could return with that child's collection of the baby teeth, and for a night, help the child remember who they had been when those teeth were still snug in their gums. 

The sorts of things that are hard for children are not the same things that are hard for adults, or at least, they are not hard in the same ways. The childhood memories weren't always happy ones, though they could be; they were memories of what each child had found important, bone-deep.

Toothiana doesn't visit every grown up boy or girl who needs a little help to remember past joys and kindnesses and epiphanies, either, but she visited some. And, to be completely honest, she massages the rota a teensy, weensy little bit so that she gets to visit her favourites most of all. Ok, sure, everyone who needs a fairy gets a tooth fairy. Always. Toothiana and her girls were all committed to that. But only those with particularly good oral hygiene get Toothiana herself.

And her very, very favourite in Seoul on the night of this story was Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was a member of a boy band who belonged to one of Korea's most demanding entertainment companies. He had joined the company several years before, and had worked hard to learn how sing and dance and rap and smile as well as he could, and then tried to do even better. The group had only recently debuted, exactly on the Easter Sunday that Pitch had stolen, and so, with all the extra worry and work and pressure of performing, finally, on a global stage, Chanyeol now needed to be able to remember what was important to him.

And Toothiana was a fan, in a big way, of Chanyeol's teeth. Big fan. The biggest.

Chanyeol had some seriously amazingly beautiful teeth. Spectacularly beautiful teeth. Teeth for which there are no words and whose beauty strikes you dumb. That beautiful. For real.

Chanyeol's teeth had once been the subject of gossip in the Asian collection division, but by the time he'd lost his first canine, they'd been all the rage throughout all the continents, with each of the fairies who collected his baby teeth reporting in with sighs about how well his adult teeth were growing in. If you know what I mean.

And you keep tabs on teeth that beautiful, don't you? Anyone would. Teeth like that don't come in every mouth! Chanyeol had a level head on his shoulders, so they hadn't needed to send anyone on a tooth-epiphany trip before, but Toothiana had made it known that fairies in the Asian division could stop by the Park household, and later the SM dorms for updates about the state of Chanyeol's chompers.

Chanyeol got old enough to smoke, and he didn't. He got old enough to drink, and took only a little coffee and cola through straws. He brushed as soon after eating as possible, and brushed for three minutes, three times a day, still, obviously aware of what good things he had going in that great big mouth of his. Toothiana had heard directly from each fairy who visited him about each shining tooth, from the first incisor to the last molar, all beautifully straight and sparkling, all still as perfectly poised then as they had been the first time each had poked up through his soft, pink and above all, healthy gums. Oh, even thinking about his beautiful teeth made her spin in the air.

And, sure, she'd seen his baby teeth before while they were being boxed away, one by one, in the Asian pavilion of the Library of Teeth, but Toothiana had never visited Chanyeol before in person. (She had only visited a dozen children, young and grown up, since her new resolution to be more hands on.) She had nearly dropped the box when she had gone to collect his baby teeth (which, on a scale of 1 to 10 of adorableness rated a 12), the gilded and polished wood sliding against her sweating palms. 

His baby teeth were cute, but his adult teeth were... dreamy. Literally. Toothiana had dreamt about their shining peaks and troughs, about - oh! - running the tip of her finger along the rugged landscape of them. 

And Chanyeol needed to remember! 

She was going to see him (them)! 

In the flesh (and bone)! 

Toothiana found it hard to get into the apartment where Chanyeol lived with five other members of his group. Finding the apartment was easy enough, the instinct that let her know he needed his teeth back told her exactly where in the city to find Park Chanyeol. But for some reason, the windows to his bedroom were not very easy to open from the outside. 

Hovering in mid-air, Toothiana held up the box that held Chanyeol's baby teeth and shook it, lightly, three times. She waited.

She heard a thump from inside the apartment, some muffled speech, and then a creaking as the window was unlocked and opened. A boy stuck his head out into the night, eyes blinking sleepily. He opened his mouth to yawn revealing THE MOST BEAUTIFUL TEETH OMG PARK CHANYEOL'S TEETH!!!

Toothiana squeaked, clutching the box of teeth to her chest. PARK CHANYEOL'S TEETH!!!! The reports had not done justice to the magnificence of Chanyeol's teeth. And they were right there. And Toothiana was breathing the same air that was rushing over his teeth with every breath. When she remembered to breathe.

Chanyeol was staring at her, hovering outside his window, four stories up.

"Hi," Toothiana said, waving. "I'm the Tooth Fairy. Can I come in?"

Chanyeol's nod sent a thrill through her. Not just the confirmation that he still believed in the Tooth Fairy, but to be invited closer to those teeth! Up close and personal, she could look at them all day-- night! Thinking about Chanyeol's teeth in the moonlight, she almost forgot why she had come.

But, returning to the business at hand, Toothiana flew close enough to climb in through the window.

"Sorry about the mess," Chanyeol said, stepping over and around piles of clothes and comic books and things she wasn't paying enough attention to to identify. Toothiana hovered, following but not wanting to follow too closely, waiting for Chanyeol to turn that smile back around to face her.

He picked up stuff off a chair, and gestured for her to sit. Toothiana landed onto the floor, because it was easier to get up into the chair like that, and then noticed just how tall Chanyeol was. Half-hummingbird, she was short compared to most human women and Chanyeol towered above her, his teeth glinting above in the moonlight streaming in through the open window. 

Chanyeol sat on the bed, but right down the end, so that they could talk. He asked her to talk quietly, which Toothiana understood. No need to wake the other members who might find Chanyeol talking to himself. Or find him talking to a five foot four woman covered with wings and feathers. Either would probably be awkward to explain.

On the other side of Chanyeol's room, another boy lay snuggled up in bed, with the faint golden wisps of Sandy's dream-sand coiling into the faint outlines of-- oh! It looked like a rather grown up sort of dream. He rolled over onto his back, his mouth opening in sleep.

Toothiana put both hands in front of her mouth to quiet her squeaks of delight. Byun Baekhyun! She'd recognise those canines anywhere. Oh! Such pearly whites, all in the same room! If she met the whole group, Toothiana thought she might faint. Better only Chanyeol's teeth, she thought, turning back to devote her attention solely to him.

His teeth were sublime.

Toothiana was also happy not to be interrupted because Chanyeol's personality was as lovely as his teeth, which is sadly not always true. He set her at ease with charming stories about being an idol. People like him often had trouble with fans sneaking into the building, but he'd never met one who could fly before. He said one of his friends would be envious of that. Flight seemed like such a cool super power. Toothiana preened (inwardly, of course.)

"I lost all my baby teeth years ago," he said. "Why are you visiting me?"

The idea of telling Chanyeol just how gorgeous his mature teeth were, with them right there in his mouth, sitting close enough for her to reach out and touch them, left Toothiana momentarily speechless. To be sure of keeping her hands to herself, she clutched the object in her lap, which was, she remembered as she felt the smooth wood against her hands, Chanyeol's baby teeth.

So, Toothiana explained to Chanyeol about the baby teeth and their memories, and about the less well-known side to a tooth fairy's duties. She explained that this was why she had come, because the power that told her when a child lost a tooth had told her that Chanyeol needed to find his teeth again tonight.

"But I'm ok," Chanyeol said. He smiled in a way that was big and broad, that made one of his eyes blink and left Toothiana feeling warm all over and glad to already be sitting down. "I'm sure there are other guys who are worse off. Who need their teeth more."

She told him that she had other fairies, and not to worry. His smile said that he did not.

But there was something else in his smile, even as dazzling as those ivories were, that made Toothiana hesitate. She had to admit that she wasn't as practiced at reading other parts of people's faces, but Chanyeol looked tired. She didn't know a lot about the workings of the Korean entertainment industry (they had above average beautiful teeth), but the calling to bring someone back their teeth didn't happen without a reason.

"I'm here now," Toothiana said, lifting up the tooth-box and holding it out. "Your teeth are here. Can't hurt to have a look, can it? Just a little peek? Humour a fan?"

"A fan? You listen to--?" The spread of Chanyeol's grin was like the sun rising. Unstoppable.

"Sweetie, you have beautiful teeth," Toothiana gushed. "Don't let anyone tell you different." 

And then she went bright red. 

This was always a lovely look with her green feathers.

Chanyeol told her, in that deep voice that made Toothiana's own teeth shiver, that she was not the only fan to find a "charm point" in his most beautiful, beautiful teeth. He had fans that called him "Teeth Rich," because his mouth was so wide and seemingly even more full of teeth. Toothiana had to agree. Chanyeol's mouth was like the perfect setting for the precious gems that were his teeth!

"For a fan?" she squeaked, because she could not have become any redder if she had dipped herself in paint like an Easter egg. Maybe there was a fan club for his teeth. Maybe there would be posters!

"Ok," Chanyeol said, reaching to take the box from her hands. "For a fan."

Toothiana showed him how to open the box, and she sat back to wait (on her hands).

It took Chanyeol a few tries to get the box to open, to press the panels in exactly the right order, but he managed it, looking up at her with a grin-- and then, just as quickly, looking at nothing that was there at all. 

He was entranced by his childhood memories.

Sometimes it was hours, sometimes seconds. With Chanyeol, it was roughly five minutes before his eyes fluttered open and she knew he had seen what he needed to see. He reached up to wipe the tear trails from his cheeks, which were stretched into a smile that showed only a slim band of enamel. Tooth memories often have that sort of effect on people.

"Did you see it?" he asked.

Toothiana shook her head. Memories were such precious, private things. She and her fairies kept each safe for the one person who might need them again. They could watch the emotions that appeared on the person's face, but couldn't know why. Sometimes, people talked about what they had seen, but Chanyeol only smoothed the pieces of the box lid back into place, locking his baby teeth and his memories away.

He stood up, and Toothiana lifted up off the chair, her wings thrumming behind her as he walked her to the window.

"Thank you," Chanyeol said, handing back the box. "My friend would be so amazed to see you fly. Or, hmm, any of them would. Be amazed to see you. The tooth fairy. Wow."

"The Queen of the tooth fairies," Tooth giggled, before remembering herself. The window wasn't large enough to just fly out, so she had to hold onto the window frame and climb through. She didn't feel very elegant doing it, but the smile across his teeth when she turned around had not dimmed.

"Don't forget to floss," she said. 

"I won't."

"And keep that smile bright," she said.

"I will. And I won't forget what's important to me." Chanyeol smiled so wide that Toothiana had to bite her lip. "No matter how difficult and hard something is, I will always be positive and smile like an idiot."

His charm. His teeth. Toothiana just couldn't resist a spin at that, twirling in mid-air with Chanyeol's baby teeth held tight against her breast.

Chanyeol was still waving from behind the shut window when Toothiana finally made herself turn away. 

Park Chanyeol's teeth. Not many of her fairies could say they had seen them. What a memory, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at [my LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/360985.html) or at [my DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/207937.html).


End file.
